<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>handmade love by groovycoochie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992396">handmade love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie'>groovycoochie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rex Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, no y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and rex give each other gifts from the heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rex Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>handmade love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from tumblr request: giving loved one a handmade object to remember them by</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is this?” Rex asks, holding the thin band you’d just gifted him in the palm of his hand. </p><p>The bracelet is black with golden engraved jaig eyes and your own custom signature. It’s smooth and flexible and very light. There’s nothing bulky about it. The band almost seems flimsy, but the material holds strong when stretched. It’s how you designed it to be. Rex is a soldier, if you gave him something constrictive or too loose, it would just become a hazard; that’s why you decided on a bracelet he wouldn’t even know was there if he wears it. </p><p>Flexing your toes against the hard ground of your apartment, you rock back and forth, not meeting Rex’s eyes. You technically shouldn’t be giving him homemade sentimental gifts. It’s stupid and against regulations, but you wanted him to have something–a piece of you–with him. A reminder that your love is with him and you’ll be waiting for him. Always.</p><p>“It’s a bracelet,” you mumble, still fidgeting around, looking anywhere but him. “I know it’s ridiculous and you’re not allowed to accept gifts, but I wanted to make something for you, so in a way, I’d be with you and I even made it so that you wouldn’t notice it was on your wrist and it won’t get in the way or restrict your movements. I just wanted to make something for you and I know it’s stupid, and if you don’t want it then, that’s okay, I’ll just keep it–”</p><p>“Love,” Rex gently interrupts, placing a finger on your lips. Shutting up, you stare at him with wide eyes and he smiles. “Thank you.” Rex leans in, stroking your lips and presses a soft kiss to them. “I’ll cherish it, like I cherish you–forever.”</p><p>He pulls away, leaving your heart stuttering, and puts the band on, rolling his wrist. True to your design, it doesn’t restrain his joint or get in the way. Rex makes a pleased noise once he’s done testing it, and pulls you in a hug.</p><p>“Thank you, cyar’ika.” He kisses your temple and mumbles, “I love it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he comes back from his next campaign, he gifts you with a similar bracelet made out of a small piece of his kama.</p><p>“Kama’s get ruined all the time; I could get another ordered later if need be. Now you have a piece of me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>